starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Unused units
Unused units are left over or incomplete concepts that were not used in the final game releases. They may be available in the map editors, and used in user created maps. StarCraft Critters The following critters were removed/altered: *"Badlands critter" (later became the rhynadon) *Spot (later became the ragnasaur) *V'ger (a.k.a. "space critter, used on space platform tilesets) Heroes *Aldaris, a high templar with the same stats as Tassadar, but unable to cast psionic storm or hallucination. The unit uses the same attack as Tassadar's, and changing one's stats changes the other's as well. This unit has no voice. This unit was conspicuously not used in the level The Insurgent.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Map Editor. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). March 31, 1998 *Gerard DuGalle and Arcturus Mengsk are both battlecruisers (Aleksander and ''Leviathan'' respectively) with Edmund Duke's voice. DuGalle's face portrait is referred to as a "ghost". *Raszagal's model and voice are that of a Corsair; however, she has a dark templar wireframe. The unit has weaker stats than a normal Corsair. Like Tassadar and Aldaris, the normal Corsair and Raszagal use the same weapon. The following independent heroes were removed from the game altogether: *Boskk (Raider pilot) *Greedo (gunship pilot) *Grom (biker) *Peter (Raider pilot) *Sally (cargo ship pilot) Units *Three units use the protoss Scout as an in-game model: ** The cargo ship has a wireframe confirmed by Blizzard to be the original battlecruiser. The wireframe is similar to the . ** The mercenary ship has a wireframe that resembles a Valkyrie. ** The independent starport also looks like a Scout. It has an "unknown attack" that does 7 damage in its profile, but it doesn't actually attack. *The Hatch is an unused doodad. *Various "special" units which are used in normal games, but cannot be placed in StarEdit: ** Zerg Larvae, eggs, lurker eggs, and cocoons. ** Disruption webs and dark swarms (which must belong to Player 12 to work properly and never disappear) can be placed as units. ** scanner sweeps, the unit produced by the ComSat station's scanning ability, can also be placed as units. These units were found through third-party editors such as SCMDraft and Starforge, and can only be placed by them. *The Raider was removed altogether. Crashing Units A jumpgate and an independent command center also exist, but these cause StarCraft to crash. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty BattlecruiserHurricane_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Battlecruiser "Hurricane" BattlecruiserPlasma_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Battlecruiser with plasma weapons BattlecruiserYamato_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Battlecruiser with yamato cannon Fatty_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|"Fatty" GhostEcho_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Ghost Echo GhostEcho_SC2_DevHead1.jpg|Ghost Echo portrait HerculesTank_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|"Hercules" LaserDrillTank_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Laser drill tank ZukarGiantEel_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Zukar giant eel LeeKeno_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Lee Keno TankMorph_SC2_DevRend2.jpg|"TankMorph" Super Crane Advanced SC2-WoL Rend1.jpg|"SuperCraneAdvanced" Transport Truck SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|"TransportTruck" StarCraft II: Heart of The Swarm Zerg Artillery SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|"ZergArtillery" Defiler SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|Defiler InfestedBunker SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|Infested bunker Primal Corruptor SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|Primal corruptor Primalisk SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|Primalisk Queen BW SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|Queen Tentacle Monster SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|"TentacleMonster" ProtossSnakeHead_SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|Protoss "SnakeHead" Hell Storm Missile Turret SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|"Hell Storm" missile turret Militarized APC SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|Militarized armored personnel carrier Space Utility Bot SC2-HoTS Rend1.jpg|Sentry mine External Links *The Cutting Room Floor Wiki References Category:StarCraft units Category:StarCraft II units Category:Unused StarCraft units